


Teething

by jinwann



Series: Your Heart is My Home [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, girl!Minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having two babies teething at once feels really overwhelming to Minseon and Sehun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teething

Sehun can't take it much longer. Having two babies teething at the same time was nothing short of a nightmare. They cried for what felt like all day and night and Sehun would always leave for work with his ears still ringing.

Kyungsoo was taking it worse. He would cling to Minseon, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he cries and cries and cries. He tosses away his toys in favor of biting things like Minseon's fingers or Sehun's shirt. It hurts their hearts just to watch and be unable to do anything, especially when Kyungsoo comes down with a fever, but sometimes Kyungsoo smiles with his two front teeth just poking through his gums and it's just enough to ease their worries.

Jongin is much easier to handle, but he tends to find anything to bite down on. It's almost like a game when it comes to finding where baby teeth marks are going to show up next. There are teeth marks on everything from Jongin's crib and wooden blocks to his bottle, the wooden kitchen chairs, and even Kyungsoo's crib.

"Ah," Sehun hisses, just as Jongin takes a good chomp on his fingers. He withdraws them from Jongin's mouth to find them covered in drool and red imprints of his teeth.  
"You've gotta stop that," he murmurs, gently flicking Jongin's forehead. Jongin ends up giggling, showcasing his tiny baby teeth.

"I'm surprised Jongin is being so gentle," Minseon says, plopping down on the couch with Kyungsoo in her arms. His cheeks are still red from crying but now he just looks sleepy.

Sehun chuckles, pecking Minseon's cheek. "Is Kyungsoo doing better?"

"Yeah," she sighs, pushing back Kyungsoo's bangs to watch them flop back over his forehead. "I checked his temperature and his fever is gone," she leans down and pecks Kyungsoo's cheek. "So that's good at least."

Jongin screeches loudly, wiggling wildly in an attempt to grab Sehun's fingers again. Sehun keeps him occupied- and not biting on his fingers- by walking them over Jongin's chubby arms and legs. He leans over and pecks Kyungsoo's cheek, watching as his son smiles at him, and lets himself realize that in this moment, his kids are pretty cute.

The moment is soon over once Jongin manages to grab his fingers and chomps down hard on them. Minseon laughs, promising that she'll kiss Sehun's fingers better later if he'd like, but the moment is almost just as nice when Minseon kisses him.


End file.
